Cat's Nine Lives
by unlikelySparrabethfan
Summary: this is my little story of Cat as a teen hope you enjoy!
1. Cat is lonely

This is my very first GWTW/Scarlett fanfic so any reviews would be awesome! Thanks guys and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Scarlett or GWTW those are both from fab. Authors whom I also don't own.. lol My other characters thought! I own those.. lol (you'll know who they are.. lol

Hello all! My name is Cat O'Hara-Butler. I am 15 years old and I live in Adamstown,Ireland.

I live with my Mother and Father Scarlett O'Hara Butler and Rhett Butler. This journal will be the account of my life. I will tell this journal anything and everything.

I do hope that you all enjoy this journal but your warned now.

I am almost never certain of what will happen to me during my days and nights and anything that does goes in this journal.

I hope you all understand what pain and joys I go through by reading this journal and you can relate to them possibly. Enjoy….

_October 31,1889_

_Well today is my 15th birthday and I am here alone as always. Mother and Father are away somewhere in America right now. I believe they said visiting Grandmother. She is such a lovely woman. I wish I had some friends. No one will be my friend because they all think I'm a witch because of my birthday. I do hope Mother and Father return soon._

Cat O' Hara finished writing in her journal and closed it with a large sigh escaping her mouth as she did. She returned the journal to its hiding place and lay down on her bed and sighed again.

She then got up and looked out her window and stared longingly at the children below her playing. " I do wish I had some friends…" Cat thought to herself. One girl caught her eye in particular.

She had reddish brown curly hair that was pulled back into a bun with a few curls hanging out on the side. She looked to be about Cat's age. She was sitting in the shade watching the children play. Cat was staring at her with such intensity the girl looked up at Cat.

Cat embarrassingly looked away from the girl. Cat then looked back after a minute and saw the girl was still looking back at her.

The girl then waved at her to come down. Cat shook her head no but the girl continued to try to get her to come down but eventually it began to get dark so the girl had to go she waved goodbye to Cat and took the children with her to get them home before it got dark.

Cat then heard Mrs. Fitzpatrick calling her to dinner. She ran down the stairs and then stopped and fixed herself before walking into the dining room to eat her dinner alone.

Hey hope you guys enjoyed this story please review and let me know! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update… lol bye!


	2. Rhett and Scarlett return

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I decided I'd keep this going for a while! ;-) LOL well I won't keep you long, here's Chapter 2! Btw if anyone would maybe like a part in this story review or email me with your name and a basic description of yourself. My friend Hannah (SouthernChick) is the girl that Cat sees and my friend Mandy is also going to be in this (possibly me 2 lol). Anyways! Enjoy!  
/

After Cat finished her dinner she went back up to her room and sat down at her dressing table. She looked at herself in the mirror while noticing some of her more distinguishing features.

She had her father's dark unruly hair, his nose and dark tan skin. She had her mother's smooth porcelain skin, lips and bold green eyes. She was a fairly pretty girl for her age and her mother said she was almost the spitting image of her when she was Cat's age.

Cat was a wild untamed spirit who longed for friends but didn't have any because they all thought she was a witch. "But what of that girl outside earlier" Cat thought to herself as she readied for bed.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to see that girl again. "She did seem kind thought," Cat thought as she climbed into her warm bed for a good night's rest.

Cat awoke the next morning at dawn to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. It was enough to make her mouth water. She leaped out of bed and tried to get dressed on her own and almost failed in the process. She admired herself in the mirror and noticed she looked just like her mother in her multicolored petticoats.

She then ran downstairs at top speed then stopped outside the dining room to fix herself so she didn't looked like she'd been running and slowly entered the dining room.

She saw with great delight that her mother and father were home and she ran up to them excited to have them home and almost forgot her manners as she and kissed them both on the cheek. She then sat down at the table and waited for her breakfast.

"Why Cat darling you look just like your mother" Rhett told her. Scarlett laughed and said, "Yes maybe 10 years ago." Cat loved that her mother and father got along so well. They truly were a happy family.

"Cat darling?" "Yes mother?" "Your father and I need to speak with you about something sometime today" "Is it bad mother?" Cat asked with a quizzical look on her face. "No darling we just need to speak with you" "All right mother" Cat said still looking confused but she continued to eat her breakfast despite all the thoughts running through her head.

End of this chap. Sorry my chapters are so short… lol well what do think Scarlett and Rhett want to ask her… review and find out! Ta!


End file.
